


"Bite You To Death"

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Cradle 'verse [13]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flame Active Character(s), Gen, Implied/Referenced Belphegor/Hibari Kyouya, Side Story, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Varia Hibari Kyouya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Set in theCradle 'verse; Squalo gets fed up being bitten to death when he's trying to relax and Kyoya finds a new playground as a result.





	"Bite You To Death"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hand That Rocks the Cradle Rules the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607250) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



There are too many rules on the Bucking Horse's estate, too many that he doesn't get a choice about the application of - and too few people he is permitted to bite when they violate them. His Sky's kaasan rules the household with an Iron Will and a subtle use of Mist Flames, and if he bites to death the wrong person he finds himself only able to eat bland, unappetising food for the rest of the day.

It's an effective punishment; it makes him seriously grumpy though, and the people he does get to bite to death - the trained adults - find themselves being stalked by a grumpy little Cloud. Squalo is the one that drags him off to the Varia Compound; he refuses to be bitten to death - or stabbed in multiple different locations that he should be able to relax in. The man's retaliation is to warn off the Varia Sun Officer and then lock Belphegor and him in a room - not that it ends with the two of them unconscious, but rather with both of them "smiling" ominously at each other.

He will forgive the Rain, he decides. Especially when the man throws up his hands and tells him to that the Cloud Officer post is empty and he's welcome to hold it if he can. Just to remember that there was paperwork if he killed his minions. (Paperwork, as far as he can tell, is what Skies are for. Squalo laughs bitterly when he says that.) The Storm he introduced him to is fun to play with, too. And fairly safe for him to spar with - unlike most people, given his preferences for his tonfas - he just has to remember not to actually bite him.

They fight most days, the two of them. He also fights his way through the Cloud division - who were barely worth the effort - and takes over the Cloud Officer slot. He finds he has a talent for it - though he misses his Kuskabe. He'd just got the boy trained when he'd hunted down his Sky ... he could probably send for him. He'd be able to deal with this pile of paperwork for him, and judging by how easily he'd bitten the Cloud 'mooks' to death Tetsuya would be a useful second and training officer.

He's too impulsive not to - and Tetsuya's family has been theirs for so long that the older boy answers him with alacrity. He gets a fight with the Lightning Officer out of Tetsuya's arrival; Leviathan is convinced that all Lightnings should be in his division. He bites him to death. Or rather, as close as he's allowed to - he has no desire to run the older teen's Division. Squalo shakes his head at him, and the grin he gives the Rain is slightly bloody.

(He trains Tetsuya's Cloud Secondary _ruthlessly_. By the time Levi is back on his feet, which takes a couple of weeks even with Lussuria's help, his second is clearly identifiable as an Cloudy Lightning and the Officer backs off. Which is a shame; he'd had to work at biting him to death.)

He decides he’s leaving the Rains alone. For now. In gratitude to Squalo for letting him play with his toys; he’d get to them at some point, but not yet.

He ignores the Mists; so few of them actually _fight_ , and the baby in charge quotes him a ridiculous amount of money for each of the Misty mooks that he attempts to bite to death; doing missions to pay off the bill eats into his napping time.

The Suns are fun, though most of them are far too noisy - they heal and move so fast he actually ends up under the Sun Officer's care briefly before he adjusts and bites the offending Sun mook to death for the dirty trick he'd used. Lussuria laughs, and rescues the man before Kyoya can kill him, citing the man's usefulness in the infirmary, and he demands a fight with the Sun Officer as his compensation.

But Belphegor is still his _favourite_ opponent. And is the one he discovers his hormones with, much to _everyone's_ terror.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mayhem and Terror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942348) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare)




End file.
